


All Hallow’s

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: In Saw's stories, they were always cold.





	All Hallow’s

**Author's Note:**

> I dressed some of my Jyn and Cassian figures in Halloween costumes (witch and vampire respectively). Here's a fic inspired by that

   “Pull another one.”  
    Jyn rolled her eyes in spite the massive smile currently trying to break out across her face. She held it back but only just so. Jyn carded her fingers through the soft dark hair that was currently tickling her chin. “I've already pulled four,” she said in mock weariness, resting her cheek atop Cassian's soft dark head. Cassian tilted his head so that it was resting against her collarbone and smiled up at her with such soft, affectionate fondness that her heart actually feels ready to burst out of her chest and fly around the living room which was dark save for a rapidly diminishing candle inside the jack-o-lantern grinning down at them from the windowsill.  
   “You know, technically, a turnip would be more accurate,” Cassian had pointed out when they'd bought it a few days earlier at the all night grocery store a few blocks from the apartment they shared. Jyn had shook her head in weary fondness even as she grinned, standing on the tips of her toes to frame his face in her hands. “Cassian, its Halloween, no one cares about historical accuracy,” she said, kissing him when he frowned. She kept kissing him until he started smiling and long after that.  
    The clumsily craved smile cast flickering shadows around them that were comforting rather than frightening. “So what's one more?” he pointed out with a faint grin. Jyn brushed the fringe from his eyes, smiling in return. “Fine,” she huffed but from the way Cassian smiled he hadn't fallen for it. Jyn shifted slightly, or well, as best as she could given that Cassian had draped himself over her like a blanket and moved her fingers in an upward motion.  
    A single card, the edges worn from three generations of use floated gracefully from the top of the deck sitting on the coffee table beside a small mountain of candy wrappers to land beside the other four cards. Lyra Erso had taught her daughter to read the cards just as her mother had taught her. Jyn wasn't as good as Lyra had been, she was too long out of practice for that, but she was getting better. It makes her smile against the crown of Cassian's head. Cassian felt her smile and lifted his head, smiling faintly at the worn card.  
    “That's a little on the nose isn't it?” he smiled up at her. Jyn glanced at the card. Two glowing hearts intertwined. The Lovers. Jyn smiled, smoothing the hair from his eyes.  
Cassian tilted his head slightly and kissed her palm. “Maybe but it's fitting,” she said which made Cassian laugh. Overwhelmed with sudden affection for him, Jyn grinned and gathered Cassian close, curling one of her arms around his shoulders while her free hand cradled his soft head against her collarbone. Cassian was a warm, comforting weight in her arms. In the stories Saw always told her, they were always cold.  
     Cold, fanged, and vicious. That's what Saw always said. She could hear his words even now, even after all the these years. “Never, ever invite one into your home,” Saw had always warned, “you’ll never be rid them.” Jyn tightened her arms around Cassian, closing what little distance remained between them. She kissed the top of his head. “You’ll never be rid of them.” Not if Jyn had anything to say about it.  
    “So what do they say?” Cassian asked after a few beats of comfortable silence. Jyn tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. She loved kissing him, would (and planned on) kissing him forever. “That you're stuck with me,” Jyn smiled. She kissed him again. And then again. “Forever.” Cassian laughed, bright and happy. He leaned up, framing her face in hands and kissed her long and loving.  
   “Good.”  
   “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 


End file.
